Remerciements
by Aeris444
Summary: [OS] YAOI Harry a un peu de mal à remercier celui à qui il doit la vie...


Remerciements  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Harry/Draco

Rating : Yaoi

- Non, Hermione, non je n'irai pas!

- Mais enfin, Harry ! Tu dois le remercier…

- Arrête d'insister, c'est inutile !

- Mais il t'a sauvé la vie, quand même !

- Et alors ? Il reste un fils de Mangemort prétentieux et détestable.

- Harry…Il a changé, tu sais. Tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Changé ? Pff, il s'est juste rangé du côté des vainqueurs.

- Tu n'as pas vu qu'il ne nous provoquait plus ? Et ça depuis l'année dernière ! Bien avant ta victoire contre Voldemort ! Bon sang, Harry ! Agis en adulte, Malfoy a changé, reconnais-le !

- Humpf…

- Je ne te demande pas de passer tes vacances avec lui, juste de le voir cinq minutes pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait cette nuit-là…

- Tu sais, Harry, intervint Ron, je déteste Malfoy mais faut reconnaître que sans lui tu ne serais pas ici avec nous ce soir…

- Mouais, bon, à l'occasion, je le remercierais !

- Pas « à l'occasion », ce soir, après le dîner ! Sinon, je ne relis plus tes devoirs !

Le dernier argument d'Hermione finit par convaincre Harry. Et puis il savait que s'il n'y allait pas, Hermione continuerait de le harceler avec cette histoire.

Le soir même, alors que tous les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle, repus, Harry se hâta de se lever afin de ne pas perdre de vue Malfoy. Au fond, plus vite il en finirait avec cette histoire, mieux ce serait. Arrivé à hauteur du blond, entouré comme d'habitude de Blaise et Pansy, Harry l'interpella.

- Malfoy, je pourrais te parler un moment ?

- Oui, Potter, allons dans le parc.

Harry fut un peu étonné de la réaction courtoise de Malfoy. Hermione avait peut-être raison concernant le changement d'attitude du Serpentard.

Malfoy s'arrêta au bord du lac et se tourna vers Harry. Les deux garçons se toisèrent un instant puis Harry se lança…Enfin, il tenta de se lancer.

- Euh, Malfoy, voilà…Je…Je voulais te dire, euh…pour ce que tu as fait, enfin…

- Potter, détends-toi…Je vais pas te lancer un Doloris, tu sais, dit Malfoy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, enfin, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Voilà, c'était dit. Harry allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et haïr Malfoy sans scrupules, enfin peut-être…

- De rien.

Aucun des deux garçons ne bougea. Un silence lourd s'installa. Finalement, Harry se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis juin dernier.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué Bellatrix pour me sauver ?

En effet, lorsqu'Harry avait tué Voldemort, sa plus fidèle compagne n'avait pas supporté le choc et s'était jetée sur Harry en prononçant la mortelle invocation. Mais à la dernière seconde, Malfoy était apparu dans la clairière et avait lancé un Protego sur Harry. Et avant qu'Harry ne réagisse le sort de Bellatrix s'était retourné contre elle. Cela était normalement impossible…

- Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meures, Harry.

Et avant que les mots prononcés par Draco ne prennent du sens pour Harry, le blond avait disparu.

C'est un Harry pour le moins confus qui revint dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

- Alors ? l'interpellèrent Ron et Hermione dés son entrée. Ca été ?

- Oui, je crois. On ne s'est pas insultés ni frappés donc ça va.

- Mais alors, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? demanda Ron

- Ben, Malfoy a dit un truc bizarre…Je l'ai remercié, puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça et il m'a répondu : « Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meures, Harry. ». Ca veut dire quoi ? Et puis, depuis quand il m'appelle Harry ?

- Euh…Ecoute Harry…Je crois que lui seul pourra te répondre, répondit diplomatiquement Hermione alors que Ron avait pris une étrange teinte verte.

- Quoi ? Va encore falloir que je lui parle ?

- Si tu veux une réponse à tes questions, je pense que ce serait la meilleure solution…

- Pff…Moi qui espérais reprendre une vie normale et me remettre à le haïr…Bon, je vais essayer de le retrouver avant le couvre-feu…

- Tiens ça ne t'énerve plus de devoir lui parler ?

- Dis que plus vite j'en aurais fini avec lui mieux je me sentirais…

- Si tu le dis…

Harry quitta la Tour des Gryffondors et grâce à sa Carte du Maraudeur, il localisa bien vite Malfoy au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry le rejoignit et fut un peu surpris de trouver le Prince des Serpentards assis à même le sol, son regard gris perdu dans les étoiles.

- Draco ?

Bizarrement Harry avait appelé son ennemi par son prénom. Mais plus étrange encore, ces deux syllabes lui avaient paru si naturelles à prononcer.

- Harry ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers l'escalier.

- Je te dérange pas ?

- Non…

Harry vint s'asseoir prés du Serpentard. Cette situation aurait dû lui paraître incongrue, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…Que t'aurais pas supporté que je meure…Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu tiens à ce point à avoir des ennemis ?

Harry avait posé cette question sans regarder son interlocuteur, son regard fixé sur le sol de pierre.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi…Je constate que tu n'as toujours pas compris, Harry.

- Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ?

Malfoy ne releva pas la dernière intervention du griffon.

- A ton avis, pourquoi mon simple charme du bouclier a-t-il pu réfléchir un Avada Kedavra ?

- Parce que tu es un grand sorcier ?

- Non, la puissance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Quelle est la seule chose qui peut protéger du sortilège de mort ? Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir…

- L'amour ?

Harry avait répondu sans réfléchir…Mais petit à petit, il prenait conscience des implications de la conversation qu'il avait avec Malfoy…enfin Draco. Les deux garçons ne se regardaient toujours pas. Malfoy semblait figé. Harry, lui, savait que c'était à lui de dire ou de faire quelque chose…Mais quoi ? Malfoy venait de lui avouer son amour…Harry était gay mais pouvait-il seulement envisagé une relation avec son ennemi ? Draco était-il encore vraiment un ennemi ? Harry pourrait-il encore résister à cette peau pâle, à ce sourire aristocratique et à se regard envoûtant ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du Survivant qui décida de suivre sa ligne de conduite habituelle : foncer ! Il se tourna vers Draco et releva doucement une mèche blonde qui dissimulait son visage.

- Alors, tu m'aimes ?

Draco regarda enfin Harry, un peu surpris par son geste et hocha simplement la tête.

- Draco, je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment…Avant ce soir, je t'avais toujours vu comme un ennemi…Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer de te voir enfin comme Draco…

- Je comprends…

Draco était pris entre la déception et l'espoir. Il serra un peu plus fort la main d'Harry. Celui-ci se rapprocha et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- On reste un peu ici, s'il te plaît.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Draco en passant son bras dans le dos de son ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi longtemps…Ne se souciant plus du couvre-feu, ni de leur amis, ni de leurs cours du lendemain. S'habituant seulement à la présence de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir, appuyés contre le parapet de la Tour.

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent courbatu mais simplement heureux. Ils durent cependant se dépêcher de rejoindre leurs dortoirs pour ne pas être en retard. Mais au moment où ils arrivaient en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie, Harry retint Draco par le bras et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes du blond.

- Merci, Draco !

- Harry, ce baiser est le plus beau remerciement que j'ai jamais reçu…

- Je suis certain que je peux trouver d'autres moyens, encore plus agréables de te remercier…

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes de me laisser une chance ?

- Je pense bien que oui…Pour te détester comme je l'ai fait, il fallait qu'il y ait autre chose entre nous !

Malfoy reprit Harry dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un second baiser, plus profond.

- Draco, je veux commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi !

- Avec plaisir mon Harry d'amour !


End file.
